


All Together Now

by Nostradumbass (singularthey)



Series: Together [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Ephebophilia, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularthey/pseuds/Nostradumbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants his family to be together, and only together. He is prepared to punish his wife or his son for seeking what he could give them elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> More that isn't related to the other sequels, oh boy! And my britpicking source is still missing, sorry. Please point out any errors!
> 
> A warning, of sorts?: This particular variation on this story involves a marginally more "affectionate" Arthur. Which is to say, to himself and his emotionally compromised son, he comes off as affectionate, but it's not intended to imply that this relationship isn't still fucked up.
> 
> Because it is. And I know that. I feel like most of the readers here will also know that. In other words, we don't need it pointed out, and if you somehow _didn't_ know this was fucked up, well, now you do. It's actually kind of the point of it. Comments aren't being moderated openly, but I won't hesitate to delete comments that feel the need to remind me of this in an unfriendly way.
> 
> I intend Merlin to be read as marginally older than in the other stories here, maybe fifteen or sixteen, but since it's not in the text itself you can imagine what you like.

Arthur wonders if Gwen wouldn't have told him, if he hadn't caught her in the act. Logically he supposes he has no right to be angry with her, but there's been no logic in his feelings about his family for some time, and despite his regular dalliances with their son — which he still hasn't told _her_ about — he was completely furious to discover her in the arms of another man, particularly one who was his own friend.

He couldn't look Lance in the face. He'd hardly been able to talk to Gwen at all in the past week. He loved her still, and he wanted to find a way to make his anger go away, to forgive her and worship her again, but it had seemed impossible with her betrayal still fresh in his mind.

For five nights of the past six, she had taken her sleeping pills, and he had resented the way his body reacted, anticipating sinking into her warmth. That resentment, paired with lingering arousal, had taken him to Merlin's room each night. Some of those nights he pressed his hands to Merlin's throat, punished him by choking him with his cock or sticking his fingers into his arse with no lubrication. On the other nights he had peppered his face with kisses, had stroked his cock carefully and had petted his head as he rutted against his tightening adolescent belly.

He hadn't made Merlin wet himself even once that week. He had, however, encouraged Merlin to get up and use the toilet, and had openly watched him urinate.

And then, last night, Merlin had taken it upon himself to get up when Arthur came into his room, already used to their new routine. That was when Arthur had got the idea in the first place.

"Wait," he'd said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder — firm, but not gripping painfully. He wasn't sure if what he was about to do was out of anger or out of affection. He supposed it was a little of both, and which way it swung would depend entirely on Merlin's reaction to it.

So he'd fished Merlin's come-stained puppet out from under his bed. The dragon toy had certainly seen better days, and several trips through the laundry hadn't been able to restore it to its former glory. Some of its seems were fraying, and it had managed to burst open inside, right around where Merlin's cockhead usually rested. It couldn't have been very comfortable as a masturbatory aid anymore. Arthur had been thinking about replacing it.

In that moment, he had decided he didn't need to. He handed it to Merlin.

"Shouldn't I use the toilet first?" Merlin had asked, almost seeming dismayed. Arthur hadn't been sure if he was eager to use the toilet or uninterested in using the puppet.

Arthur had just shook his head, sitting on Merlin's bed. He patted the mattress next to him. "Just come here."

Merlin had obeyed, as he always did. He looked curious and more than a little wary as he settled in next to his father. He was growing tall, close to Arthur's height, and Arthur took a moment to appreciate the sight of him, the feel of him at his side. It felt right.

He had contemplated the toy, turning it all about as though inspecting it. "Seems to me like you're old enough to not need a toy like this anymore, aren't you? Not for getting off, anyway."

Merlin's ears had turned pink at that. Somehow, in spite of everything they'd done, whenever Arthur was open about it he still blushed. "I don't know? Um. Am I?"

"You are," Arthur had declared. "So let's find a new use for this, yeah?"

Merlin kept his palms planted on the mattress as Arthur knelt in front of him, tugging down his pyjama bottoms. Arthur's mouth had watered at the sight of Merlin's cock, already twitching with interest. He'd never sucked Merlin off, not really, but Arthur had kissed his cock lovingly before, and he did so then, wetting his lips and pressing them to the crown of his cock, pulling his foreskin back as he did.

Merlin gasped in pleasure, squirming slightly, but kept his hands still.

Arthur had only given him a few strokes, then, light and teasing, before pulling his pyjamas down just a little further, so they rested under his growing bollocks. Merlin's clothing framed his genitals like a work of art, Arthur thought, and he had wasted a moment admiring it before he lifted up the puppet again, spreading its hole and holding Merlin's cock so the tip of it rested just inside the dragon.

"It seems like a bother to get out of bed every night, when you're already warm and tired." It was flimsy logic, he knew, worse even than his reasons for having sex with his son in the first place. Merlin had never noticed before then, though, and didn't seem to notice much now. "I would bet this puppet could hold quite a bit of piss without dripping. I say we should find out, and if he can, you won't need to get out of bed in the middle of the night anymore."

The idea of watching Merlin lay in his bed, pissing deliberately into a soft, plush toy, stirred something in Arthur's belly. He was almost surprised at himself, but too eager to worry about it much, as usual.

He'd looked into Merlin's eyes then, giving him a reassuring grin.

Merlin had struggled for something to say, finally settling on, "I don't know if I can."

"Your body knows you can," Arthur had said. "It's tricked you into wetting the bed enough times. Just imagine this puppet is the toilet."

Merlin had closed his eyes, and it had taken him several moments, but eventually Arthur had had the pleasure of watching him release his bladder, feeling the toy grow heavier and warmer in his hand. Relief had washed cautiously over Merlin's face, and Arthur had rewarded him with another kiss to his cock.

After, he had managed to work his cock into Merlin's arse, and Merlin had sat in his lap and masturbated with just his hand. His eyes had filled with tears, as they sometimes did when he sat on Arthur's cock, but he'd wiped them away himself and came in almost no time at all, right across Arthur's chest. Most of it got on his dressing gown, but what hadn't he rubbed into his skin, circling his own nipple with the stuff coated on his fingertips.

He'd put Merlin to sleep, and used the wet puppet to get himself off in the hall. Thankfully, it hadn't leaked at all; he had wrung it out in the toilet, rinsed it off, and put it in the laundry.

For that moment, sated and pleased with himself, he hadn't worried what Gwen would think at all.

That's why he's here, now, in his bedroom, staring at her naked body. She's taken another sleeping pill tonight, and passed out without even looking at him. He feels a bitterness sweep through his chest, making him feel more assured about what he is about to do.

What he is about to have Merlin do.

Before he'd come up with his plan last night, Arthur had deliberately tempted her awareness of his depravity. He'd almost hoped she would catch some clue, and that he could make her feel it was her fault. It wasn't; there was no real way to argue it. His anger hadn't cared.

It was little things, mostly. She had a potted plant from her brother sitting on a table in the sitting room, and he'd pissed in it before bed one night, hoping it would die. She hadn't noticed the smell. He'd pinched her one night on the thigh until she bruised, and she hadn't noticed. During a fit of anger, he'd spanked Merlin while he sat on his cock, and she hadn't noticed the way their son winced when he sat down the next day.

He intends to push it even further.

He leaves the room, walking with purpose down the hall instead of creeping. He's forgone his dressing down tonight, losing all pretenses of modesty and shame. He feels _right_ and _righteous_.

Merlin's anticipating his arrival this time, and is sitting up in bed when Arthur opens the door. He moves as though to kneel, to reach for his puppet, but Arthur takes him by the arm, keeping him upright.

"I know what I said last night," Arthur says, cutting off any questions, "but I have a special treat for you. Your bladder will have to wait."

He turns and leaves the room, heading back down the hall. Merlin wastes no time in following him, just as Arthur had anticipated.

Merlin pauses in the door to his parents' bedroom only briefly, eyes fixed on his mother's naked body. He's seen her before, in little bits and pieces, but never displayed so openly, or without her covering herself after, Arthur knows.

"Go ahead and look," Arthur tells him, just to reassure him. Merlin steps into the room slowly, his eyes tracking up and down her body. They linger on her breasts, and then on the patch of pubic hair that doesn't quiet hide her cunt. Arthur adds, "You can touch, too."

Merlin looks startled at that. "She won't wake up?"

Arthur shakes his head. "Not tonight. Her sleeping pills are very strong. She sleeps like the dead, like this."

Merlin frowns at that, but takes the last few steps to the side of the bed, and his hands hover over her body for only a moment before he lays his palms on her stomach. He rubs her skin, gently, slowly, before sliding one hand up to cup her breast. His eyes are wide with all the wonder a teenage boy can manage at being allowed to touch a woman's body for the first time, and it almost makes Arthur laugh.

"Do you know what your mother did, Merlin?" Arthur asks, watching as Merlin kneads at his mother's breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. They peak under his touch automatically.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks, and, after a glance at Arthur, he slides his hands back down her body. His nails scrape through her pubic hair, and he slides one finger carefully between her lips, feeling her cunt.

Arthur takes a deep breath. Some part of him still wants to spare Merlin from this, but not as much as he wants to use him. He thinks that once he has, he'll be able to forgive her. "She slept with another man. A friend of mine. She's been sleeping with him for months. She betrayed us, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes slide over to Arthur. He's not sure if Merlin's expression is just curious, or if it's accusing, as if to say, "Like we betray her?"

Arthur steps up behind him, touching his back through his pyjama top. "I want to show her that that kind of intimacy should stay between us. Between all of us."

Merlin turns fully to him, then, pulling his finger out of Gwen's cunt. His expression is now most definitely one of confusion. "All of us?"

Arthur nods. "You want that, don't you?"

Merlin hesitates. Arthur knows how he feels: that surge of want, battling against the knowledge that it's wrong, and yet within his reach. He closes his eyes, opens them again, and nods.

Arthur pats the bed. "Get undressed and get up here."

Merlin undresses quickly, and Arthur can see his cock already filling out as he climbs onto the bed, settling first next to his mother's body, and then, at Arthur's prompting, carefully kneeling between her legs.

Arthur has his things waiting on the bed already. He kneels up behind his son, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pumps Merlin's cock, getting him fully hard, and hooks his chin over his shoulder, looking down at Gwen's pliable, loose body. "She's so relaxed like this. It's going to feel wonderful, Merlin, I promise. I need you to do something for me, though, too."

He doesn't wait for Merlin to ask, pulling one hand back and pressing a dry fingertip against his arsehole. Merlin swallows and nods, eager and ready. "I can do that."

"I'm not going to just let you sit on it this time," Arthur warns him, still pulling on his cock. "I want us all to do this together. You can come inside of her, and I'm going to come inside of you."

Merlin's breath catches at that and his ears and cheeks go bright, even in the dim light. He nods again. "Okay."

Arthur smiles at him, bright and sincere. He kisses Merlin's temple, letting go of his cock. "I love you, Merlin. I love you and I love your mother more than anything else in the world."

He reaches over to get the lubricant, and slicks his fingers up quickly. He's so excited they're shaking a little, but he manages not to let any drip onto the bed. Not that he'd care if he had, he thinks, but he's still proud of his control.

Merlin rises up off his knees when Arthur slips two fingers into him, hissing at the feel of it. With Arthur's hand on his stomach, he settles back down, sitting on those fingers and squirming only slightly. His fingers flex on Gwen's thighs.

Arthur pumps his fingers in and out. His mouth is dry and his heart is hammering against his ribs; he almost can't believe he's about to mimic that movement in that tight little space with his cock.

He doesn't warn Merlin at all, just lines up his cock behind his fingers, close enough that he can press in just as soon as he slips his fingers out. It's not the easiest transition, but he presses steadily, holding Merlin to his body, until he's completely enveloped in tight heat. He sighs, resting his head against the back of Merlin's head, and shuffles forward slightly.

"Pull her thighs up," he says, tapping Merlin's own thigh to get his attention.

Merlin tries to twist around to look at him, but there isn't enough room. "Now?" he asks, incredulous.

"Now," Arthur says, and helps him, pulling Gwen up into Merlin's lap. The angle is terrible, especially with Gwen's body as limp as it is, but he props Merlin up a little and holds his cock and is able to fit the head just into Gwen's waiting cunt.

"Oh," Merlin says, and it sounds strangled, like he's caught between too many sensations and emotions to breath. His hips hitch forward, just slightly off Arthur's cock and into her heat. Arthur pulls him back, and he hitches forward again, tiny little movements between the cock inside of him and the cunt he's pressing into.

"Just like that," Arthur says, soothing, and they find a workable rhythm, with Merlin moving into Gwen and then back into Arthur's cock, and Arthur thrusting shallowly to keep Merlin sliding almost all the way off his cock and back down to the base of it. He reaches around Merlin to feel where Gwen is stretched around him — Merlin is quite large, now, when he's erect — and to thumb at her clit. He wants to think that if she were awake, she's enjoy this, and he wishes he could be sure.

He wonders, distantly, if there would be a way to blindfold her, if she would notice it wasn't Arthur if Merlin kept very, very quiet. Probably not. It's not worth the risk. It's an entertaining fantasy, though, and he's close to orgasm very quickly, watching his son fuck his wife and feeling him clench around his cock involuntarily.

Unable to help himself, Arthur stops Merlin's thrusts, holding him in place as he thrusts into him more brutally, with shorter, harder movements. In no time at all he's coming, gasping with it as he slips into the absolute euphoria of having finally, after so many years, released himself into his son's lovely, perfect body.

Merlin is shivering when Arthur stops, and Arthur would think it was just from being made to stop thrusting himself if not for the way his one hand has moved back to Arthur's thigh, reaching around as though to hold him in. Merlin's cock is dripping, preejaculate sliding down his length.

"Was it worth the wait?" Arthur finds himself asking, as though Merlin's been the one anticipating it all this time.

" _Yes_ ," Merlin says, unexpectedly, and Arthur notices the tears slipping down his cheeks then. "Please. Please, Dad."

It's Arthur's turn to shiver then; Merlin never calls him "Dad" in the night like this. He's not sure if it feels right or wrong. "Call me Daddy."

Merlin swallows thickly. "Please, Daddy. I need to— to c-come."

Arthur takes Merlin's cock in hand and tips him forward. He and Gwen slide down the bed, no longer held up by Arthur's body, and Merlin braces himself over her as Arthur directs his cock back into her body.

"Oh God," Merlin whimpers, pressing his face to her breast.

"Suck on it," Arthur says, pressing on the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin obeys, opening his mouth and suckling at her nipple like an enthusiastic child. He gives a little thrust, and then another when Arthur presses his fingers back into him, seeking out his prostate. He finds it, and presses, making Merlin moan into Gwen's skin, rubbing his face between her breasts in helpless pleasure.

Arthur encourages him to move his hips with gentle touches to his thighs and arse, pressing and rubbing all the time with his two fingers. He can feel Merlin shaking all over as his thrusts become erratic, and eventually he freezes, choking out a single word: "Daddy!"

Arthur rubs his sweaty back, pulling his fingers out carefully. "Very good, Merlin."

Merlin chokes on a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "I think I could die happy right now."

"Don't say that," Arthur says, though he understands the intent behind those words. He pulls at Merlin's body again, getting him to slip out of Gwen's cunt and kneel in front of him again. "I need you to do one last thing for me. I know you're tired, but you can sleep after this one thing, okay?"

Merlin nods, lethargic and easy. "Yeah."

Arthur fondles Merlin's softening cock, lifting it away from his body. "Do you think you can piss yet?"

Merlin tenses against him, and rolls his head against Arthur's shoulder, trying to look him in the eye. "Sorry?"

"She still needs to be punished," Arthur says. Then, quickly: "Did you know she sometimes wets the bed, too, when she's taken her sleeping pills?"

She hadn't, not ever. She believed she had as easily as Merlin believed his own accidents were entirely involuntary, though. There had been a night or two when Arthur had already been asleep, and had woken up, tucked his cock into her folds, and pissed there, not even getting a little turned on by it. He just didn't want to get up, and could enjoy getting off to the thought of it later.

"She won't have any idea it was you," Arthur continues, and that much is true. He'll make sure that whatever Gwen suspects, she never suspects Merlin played a part in it. If she grew to hate Merlin, or Merlin to hate her, Arthur thinks he might actually hate himself for everything he's done.

He holds up Merlin's cock, aiming it at Gwen's cunt. With his other hand, he reaches around and spreads her, making her an easier target.

"Go on," he urges, rubbing his thumb along the edge of Merlin's foreskin. "It's not that different from using the dragon, is it?"

Merlin takes a few deep breath, gripping his own thighs, and for a moment Arthur thinks he might refuse, but then there is a trickle over his fingers. It becomes a stream, splashing against Gwen's folds and soaking her clit and cunt. Yellow urine pools up between her thighs, soaking the bed and creeping towards Merlin's knees. He shifts them apart, keeping himself dry as he empties his bladder, his stream coming hard enough that droplets bounce off her cunt and splatter on her thighs. Merlin's knuckles are white and his breath is coming fast, but he keeps pissing until he can't anymore, the last of it coming at just a trickle. Arthur cups his hand around Merlin's cockhead, letting it leak into his palm, and then strokes his wet hand up and down Merlin's flaccid cock twice.

They sit there a moment, quiet except for their laboured breathing. Merlin only slips off the bed when Arthur pushes at his side, and he makes to leave, but Arthur stops him once more with a hand on his arm.

"You said I could go to bed," Merlin says, accusing, and Arthur is just faintly amused that of everything, that's what he's angry and impatient about.

"I know. I'm sorry." Arthur lets go of his arm, but, thankfully, Merlin doesn't leave. "You know this has to be a secret."

Merlin nods. "Of course."

"Do you want to do it again?"

Merlin huffs out a breath, annoyed. "Of course," he says again.

"Then can I ask you one more thing?"

Merlin stared at him. _Of course_.

Arthur looked away, feeling his gut twist. "Have you had sex with anyone else?"

Merlin doesn't respond right away, confirming Arthur's fears. They shouldn't be fears, he knows. Merlin is a healthy teenage boy, and he should be allowed to experiment sexually. It was obvious he was inexperienced while he was fucking Gwen, but perhaps not as much as he should have been.

"Who?"

It's Merlin's turn to look away, then. "Just a guy from my class."

" _Who_ , Merlin?" Even if Arthur doesn't know him, he has to have an answer.

Merlin frowns. "It was Will, all right? I— I sucked him off. I won't do it again, okay?"

Arthur gives him a small smile, cupping his jaw and turning his head so their eyes meet. "I'm glad you understand. I will have to punish you too, though."

Merlin's eyes widen, just slightly, but he nods minutely and waits.

"On your knees."

Merlin's drop to the floor is fluid, well-practiced. He locks his eyes on Arthur's soft cock, more than used to the routine.

"I can't get it up again, not so quickly," Arthur tells him, pressing at Merlin's lips with his thumb. "I'm sorry. You're probably not going to enjoy this, but I need you to swallow. Is that clear?"

Merlin nods, opening his mouth to let Arthur's thumb in. He looks up, meeting Arthur's eyes as Arthur rests the tip of his cock on Merlin's tongue.

He hardly reacts when the first dribbles of piss flow over his tongue, and Arthur is immensely proud of him. He grins as Merlin swallows reflexively, and carefully keeps his stream slow, so that Merlin's mouth won't fill too quickly and overflow.

It takes several minutes like that, with Merlin's mouth filling with urine as he struggles to swallow it all. His nose wrinkles a little at the taste, but he never struggles or pulls away; it seems the urge to do so had been worked out of him effectively. Arthur's heart swells with affection.

He slows even further at the end, letting the last of his piss come out in short spurts, and rubs his cockhead clean against Merlin's tongue. When he's finally finished, he kneels in front of Merlin, cups his head in both hands, and kisses his eyelid, his cheek, and his closed lips.

"I love you so much," Arthur whispers, and holds Merlin to him for a moment before he lets him rise, standing up with him. "Sleep well."

"You too," Merlin says, and there is a hint of a smile on his lips as he leaves the room. Arthur hears water run for a moment before he hears Merlin's door close, and then he turns back to his own bed.

Gwen hasn't moved on her own at all, and probably won't notice that she's been moved by someone else. The pool between her legs is still sopping wet, and Arthur can't resist putting his hands in it. He rubs them over his cock and balls, relishing the idea of Merlin lingering on his skin, and then puts his hands in it again, rubbing them this time over Gwen's breasts.

Some day, he thinks he'd like to piss all over her, to mark her as his and to make sure she knows it. He doubts he could ever get away with it, though, and decides that for now, he is satisfied with his punishment.

In the morning, he will kiss her for the first time in a week. She won't notice anything amiss, and will just be happy for his love. She'll have no idea that Merlin and Arthur will fuck while she's out of the house, and won't comment on it at all when she throws the plant in the sitting room away.

Merlin will hug her in he morning and tell her that he loves her, and will tell Arthur the same when he asks for his cock, on his own, for the first time.


End file.
